


夜襲

by light8571



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light8571/pseuds/light8571
Summary: 互攻，熊娜 v.s. 弱攻莎
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	夜襲

這天艾倫戴爾的天空似乎不太平靜，明明是炎熱的9月卻開始飄起雪了，大雪紛飛、氣溫開始驟降，不到幾小時艾倫戴爾就變成一片白茫茫的世界了。

村民們對這樣的情況早已見怪不怪，紛紛披起大衣禦寒，自從前女王冰雪能力在大眾面前曝光後，大家都察覺到只要前女王心情不好氣候都會發生異狀。

而那個能使前女王不愉快的罪魁禍首，除了現任艾倫戴爾的Anna女王之外，恐怕沒有其他人了，但是平常兩姐妹的好感情都是大家有目共睹的，如今吵架大家都很好奇是發生了啥事？

"噠—噠—噠—"一陣馬啼聲從遠方傳來，看見那匹特殊的馬兒，大家都明白那一定是Nokk，而上頭騎著Nokk的人必然就是前女王—Elsa了！只見她氣沖沖的駕著Nokk奔馳著，而跟在身後的是現任女王—Anna，"Elsa、Elsa，我錯了！我真的錯了！"，可是這一聲又一聲的認錯一點都無法喚回Elsa，Anna只能眼睜睜的又再一次看著Elsa離開艾倫戴爾，留下她一個人獨自在港口遠望。

然而，這一切都要從昨天晚上開始說起...

"Anna！今天該輪到我了！"，Elsa推開眼前這隻小色狼，看著明明該在自己身下的人，現在又跑到自己上頭了，Elsa覺得有些不開心，應該說她對於自己一直在下面的事情耿耿於懷。

上次她終於克服了那份羞赧，開口向Anna制定了床上規矩，這一切都為了挽回身為姊姊的顏面，她發現再這樣下去，自己恐怕一點尊嚴都沒了。

// 

規矩一：一方說不要就不可以強迫

Anna：那另一方想要呢？  
Elsa：呃…還是不行  
Anna：Elsa，妳可知道慾火可是會燒死一個人的嗎？  
Elsa百般不情願，但看著Anna的小表情，嘆了一口氣，點了點頭。

規矩二：攻受要１：１，不可多也不可少

Anna：那萬一對方要求呢？  
Elsa想了一下，自己應該不可能要求這種事，就爽快的答應Anna了

規矩三：不可以在奇怪的地方做

Anna：奇怪的地方？像是？  
Elsa紅著一張臉，怒視Anna  
Anna：Elsa妳不舉例，我就不知道哪些是奇怪的地方啊！  
Elsa：嗯...像...書...房  
Anna：可是我特別在那裡放一張床，有床應該不奇怪吧！  
Elsa：奇怪就是奇怪，不許反駁，哼  
Anna：那只有書房奇怪嗎？  
Elsa：Anna，妳又想什麼了！  
Anna：沒有、沒有

但其實Anna的腦中早就閃過各式各樣的地方，畢竟Elsa害羞的時候，都特別敏感又特別緊實，嘿嘿嘿。

//

"不，Elsa，昨天是妳，今天該換我了" 看見今晚的Elsa依舊身穿那件她最喜愛的紫紅色衣服，大V的領口秀出那美味的一字鎖骨，渾身散發一股可口的韻味，面對這樣的Elsa，Anna忍不住吞了一大口口水，為了再一次吃掉Elsa，Anna不惜開始顛三倒四，雖然她知道昨晚是她，但一想到昨晚Elsa放蕩的表情，簡直讓Anna受不鳥啦！

"怎麼可能！我現在身體還酸著，怎麼可能是妳！" Elsa簡直不敢相信，自己的妹妹竟然這麼纏著自己的身體！一想到昨晚的大戰，Elsa不禁打了一下寒顫。

"所以Elsa今晚妳就好好躺在床上休息啊！" 

這句好像有理但又像歪理的話，讓Elsa不知道該如何反駁，自從彼此突破姊妹的那道防線後，她發現Anna對於這件事情總是特別伶牙俐齒、特別能言善道，而自己總是處於下風。

Elsa張開口、動了動嘴巴，卻沒發出任何聲音，Anna看見Elsa一副想說卻又說不出口的樣子，心裡清楚自己的計謀得逞了，她開始移動自己的身體，緩緩的靠近Elsa，想再次享受昨天美好的滋味。

"Anna，不可以，妳忘了我們的規矩一嗎？" Elsa想嘗試用上次制定的規矩讓Anna好好聽話。

"Elsa，可是我現在好想纏妳的身子，妳忘了有一條但書嗎？" Anna笑著看向Elsa，覺得當初自己非常有先見之明。

"唔..." Elsa使勁腦筋想了想，那規矩二！不行！現在不就在吵昨天誰在上嗎？那...規矩三？可是現在是在房間啊...

此時，Elsa恨透了Anna對於這方面的熱衷，以及自己的腦袋瓜怎麼會在這時候這麼笨拙呢！？

啊！Elsa突然想到了一個偷吃步的方法，不著痕跡的笑了，她的手偷偷的轉了幾圈。 

一束藍色的光芒飛快的打向Anna的雙手，一個手銬憑空出現，牢牢的銬住Anna的雙手，Anna只急著想趕快吃掉自己的姊姊，卻忘記她的姊姊擁有魔法，她心急的晃了晃雙手，發現那手銬扎扎實實的貼近自己的肌膚，一點空隙都不留給自己，根本完全動彈不得，此刻Anna只覺得自己大難臨頭了，只乞求Elsa能對自己好一些。

但沒想到下一秒，她看見Elsa躺下後，就背對著自己，再也沒有任何一絲動靜，Anna以為Elsa真的在生氣，於是小心翼翼地呼喚著Elsa的名字，可是Elsa卻一點回應都沒有，好像就這樣睡著了？

Anna在心中吶喊...

不會吧！Elsa就放著慾火焚身的自己不管了！？

這是新的懲罰play嘛！？

但其實Elsa只是受不了每晚的折騰，想讓自己今晚能睡個好覺，不然接二連三的床戰，讓Elsa每天越睡越晚了，尤其自己還要面對Kai跟Gerda狐疑的眼神，每次都像是被凌虐了一番，這時候她就超級想掐死Anna。

面對現在的窘境Anna簡直欲哭無淚！因為身體的灼熱讓她根本吃不消，最重要的是眼睜睜到手的美食就這樣飛了，讓她非常的不甘心，心急的又再次晃了晃手，雖然只有一點點，她似乎覺得手銬的空隙變大了？

難不成...Elsa她睡覺的時候，魔法會不穩嗎？

一想到有這個可能性，Anna興奮極了，加把勁用力的再晃了晃，一切果真她所想的一樣，手銬的空隙又變大了！

還差一點點、就差一點點了！

"啪嗒—"手銬終於掉落在床上，Anna的雙手重返自由了，果真皇天不負苦心人，她揉一揉剛剛被鎖的死緊的雙手，再看了一眼自己的手指，十分圓滑平整，對於永遠都是準備好的自己，她十分滿意的笑了笑。

看了Elsa的背影，Anna情不自禁的想撲上去，不過為了不打草驚蛇，她還是緩緩的靠上Elsa的背，看見Elsa呼吸的起伏還是一樣平穩，一點都沒發覺身邊的異常，可見Elsa好像真的睡得非常沉。

不知道睡夢中Elsa是不是也會有感覺呢？

有些事與其想，不如就直接試了吧！

Anna的手輕輕摸上Elsa的肩膀，順著S曲線一路滑下去，也許是過程中Anna都十分輕柔，導致Elsa一點反應也沒有。

Oh！Yes！Elsa睡死了！

Anna十分雀躍，內心像是有無數個小人正在高聲呼喊！

Anna吞了一大口口水，屏住自己的氣息，緩緩的把那連身睡衣往上拉，隨著衣服一點一點上升，Elsa纖細的玉足、白皙的大腿直接曝光在Anna面前，Anna對於眼前的景色看得直發亮，認為身為一個纏姊姊身子的人，如果現在再不行動，那就愧對了"在艾倫戴爾裡最纏姊姊身子的人"的稱號了！

Anna摸上了Elsa大腿，那冰冰涼涼又絲滑的感覺叫Anna流連忘返，爾後，Anna的手來到了那對蜜桃臀，她發現一個令人驚喜的事實，沒想到Elsa竟然穿上了丁字褲！對於Elsa的開竅令她感動萬分，她興奮的直摸上那翹臀，零障礙所帶來的觸感，以及那彈性的手感，讓她又開心的多玩了幾下。

平常Anna總喜歡走在Elsa後面，也許在旁人眼裡就像一隻小跟屁蟲，但其實她只是為了想看那翹臀在自己面前晃阿晃，尤其Elsa又特別愛穿緊身連身裙，貼合的布料十足展現了那S曲線，天～那畫面讓Anna的深處不自覺緊縮了一下。

她順從著自己的慾火，手直接從股間的縫隙往下深入一點，雙腿交併的擠壓讓私處更加飽滿了，Anna伸出手指摸了一把，發現Elsa濕了，果然Elsa在睡覺時也是一個小騷包。

這樣的強烈的異樣感，讓睡夢中的Elsa皺起了眉頭，喃喃自語，"嗯...Anna"，這一句夢話讓Anna整個人僵硬了起來，手上的動作也立即停止，她小心翼翼的朝Elsa的臉看過去。

呼～還好Elsa還沒醒。

Anna看見Elsa沒有醒的跡象，心裡鬆了一口氣，手上剛剛停止的動作又開始了，她開始朝那縫隙搓揉了起來，發現滲出的蜜汁越來越多，不僅沾濕了自己的手指，也沾溼了Elsa的丁字褲。

"An...哈...Anna" 一聲呻吟從Elsa的嘴裡吐露出。

Oh my god！這聲音！Elsa是在邀請我嘛！？親愛的主耶穌大人，Elsa剛剛那樣子呼喚我的名字，這完全是赤裸裸的邀請啊！我可是一點都沒有強迫她哦！

Anna被這聲音打了個雞血，動作開始大膽了起來，另一隻閒下來的手又把Elsa的衣服往上撩，慢慢的她看到Elsa的乳尖早就挺立出來見人了，Anna根本沒辦法克制住那硬挺的呼喚，就直接輕輕的捏起，享受著Elsa身體的變化。

睡夢中的Elsa做了一個夢，夢裡的她又再跟Anna做著害羞的事，她皺起眉頭開始罵起Anna，都是因為她的錯，所以自己的身體才這麼好色，但她又覺得好奇怪，這觸感似乎太過真實了，自己的深處好像真的一直不停在收縮，那裡的慾望正異常快速膨脹中，Elsa覺得自己的身體像在燃燒一樣，直到有一個被進入的感覺，Elsa才警覺這不是夢境，她驚訝的張開眼睛，發現真的有東西侵入了自己的私處，而那個人果然是...

"Anna！" Elsa抿了一下嘴唇，氣急敗壞的瞪著Anna，她不敢置信Anna竟然趁自己睡覺的時候，偷偷的...偷偷的做這種事。

Anna聽見Elsa宏亮的聲音，知道Elsa完全驚醒了，反正伸頭一刀、縮頭也一刀，不如就先爽完再死吧！熊樣的直接講出Elsa最不想面對的事情，"Elsa...妳都濕了"

"沒有、才沒有"

Anna貼在Elsa的耳邊，輕輕的說，"是嗎？妳看這裡，它一直緊緊的吸住我，我想抽出都沒辦法"

聽見Anna的dirty word，Elsa下意識就不想承認這事，"騙人，才沒有這樣，妳騙人"，可是Anna的氣息不停的在Elsa的耳邊廝磨，以及難以忽視手指的動作，在這樣雙管齊下，Elsa的腿間又更氾濫了！

"Elsa，妳聽，這裡的水聲越來越大了，Elsa的身體真色情" Anna一邊用言語刺激，一邊加大手上的動作，私處止不住"啪踏—啪踏—"的水聲，這聲音像是在挑戰Elsa內心的羞恥線，控制不住自己的Elsa忍不住泛淚了，"An、Anna，妳渾蛋，嗚..."，Elsa真的覺得Anna真的一次比一次還壞，嗚…

"Elsa，別哭，別拒絕這一切"

被抓住最脆弱敏感點的Elsa忍不住大喊了起來，"啊！不行，Anna！"，那樣強烈的快感讓Elsa死夾緊自己的大腿，但是她萬萬沒想到這樣一夾，反而把Anna的手指夾的更深了，那種羞赧的感覺快把Elsa淹沒了。

Anna像是在安慰小動物一樣，一邊鼓勵著Elsa，"Elsa，relax，現在的妳很美"

身體因為情慾而泛紅、淚水因為承受不住而蓄積、呼吸因為手指而混亂，腳趾因為刺激而捲曲，Anna看著Elsa一個又一個動情的證據，覺得現在的Elsa真是可愛極了。

感受到Anna熱切的視線，Elsa害羞的罩住Anna的眼睛，"別看，Anna，唔..."，但Anna一點也不允許Elsa這樣做，直接把那軟弱的手移開，傾下身狠狠的吻上那雙薄唇。

侵略式的橫掃口腔內的任何一處，又不時挑逗著小舌，這樣霸道又急快的吻，讓Elsa有些情不自禁，身體也開始激烈的回應起Anna的手指。

感覺到Elsa慢慢的放開，Anna知道自己可以再更粗魯一些，她摸到了那一處粗糙的顆粒，手指勾起那塊軟肉，自己最脆弱的部位就這樣被Anna掌握，一下又一下的快感讓Elsa整個人躬起自己的身體，雙腿也漸漸的為Anna門戶大開，此時她再也不想管什麼了，她只想狠狠被Anna幹壞。

"Anna、Anna…啊哈..." Elsa開始放聲呻吟了起來，雙手胡亂的在Anna的背上造次，如果不這樣做她不知道怎麼減少身體那快瀕臨絕境的噴發，但是隨著Anna一次又一次的抽插，Elsa覺得身體完全不受自己的控制，載浮載沉的無助感只能讓她緊抓著Anna不放，狠狠的咬住Anna的肩膀。

"不要、不要、Anna，太多了！"快感的累積快把Elsa淹沒了，讓開始她想逃離，但Anna知道這是Elsa快高潮的徵兆，她用身體緊緊的壓住Elsa，不讓她有任何逃開的空間，手上感受到更加沉重的擠迫，Anna使出最高速的手技，直接把Elsa幹到放聲尖叫。

等Elsa回神後，對於剛剛的一切又羞又氣，不停的在Anna的背上敲敲打打，但這樣像繡花的拳頭不僅不疼痛，反而又把Anna剛剛沉下的慾望又搔了起來，"Elsa，打了我就要負責哦！"

這句話讓Elsa有點疑惑，不太清楚Anna想表達的意思，但直到下一秒Anna的手指又開始動作後，Elsa才明確知道Anna話中的那層含義，不過這一切都太晚了！

因為過不到幾秒，Elsa一開口就只能發出"一一啊啊"的聲音。

今夜還很長呢...

//

隔日中午十二點...

"扣—扣—扣—"一陣敲門聲吵醒了Elsa，她翻了翻身體，覺得自己好累、好想睡。

"Elsa陛下，您還好嗎？" 門口傳來Gerda關心的聲音，Elsa知道她應該要起來了，可是身子卻還是發軟的讓她一點也不想動。

而Gerda的聲音不只吵醒了Elsa，也吵醒了另一個人，Elsa發現有隻章魚又往自己身上黏，她想往旁邊移動發現根本沒辦法動彈，正當她想推開旁邊的人時，胸部又傳來一陣異樣的感覺，"嘿嘿嘿，好軟、好好摸"，這一句話徹底喚醒了Elsa的精神，她不顧自己還在酸疼的身體，直接把旁邊的人踹下床。

"唔...痛..."一早就被這樣粗暴的對待，Anna很難不醒，她揉了揉自己被摔疼的腰，用力的抓住床邊來撐起自己的身體，"Elsa，怎麼了？"，Anna看了一下床上的姊姊。

但她發現Elsa早已用魔法變出了一套衣服，用一張憤怒的臉看著自己，"Anna，從現在開始，我要妳禁慾一個禮拜"，空氣中傳來一字又一字懲罰Anna的宣判，烙完話後的Elsa頭也不回的離開了！

還矇著的Anna驚覺大事不妙，這可是攸關未來一個禮拜的性福欸！  


她趕緊套了套衣服，衝出去追Elsa…

至於後面...

"Elsa、Elsa，我錯了！我真的錯了！"

Anna看著自己的姊姊騎著Nokk離開了艾倫戴爾，忍不住哭了出來。

旁邊的老百姓看著Anna女王如此難過，開始安慰著Anna，"陛下，Elsa殿下不會生您的氣的！她一定很快就會回來的！"

Anna當然知道Elsa會回來。

可是令她想哭的是...

接下來的一個禮拜都沒辦法纏Elsa的身體啊！！！

嗚嗚嗚...

Anna哭的又更大聲了...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

black曉無：這次直接邀請當事人介紹吧！Anna，請你用一句話總結這次故事吧！

Anna︰Into the elsa~Into the elsa~Into the elsa~sa~sa~sa~

black曉無：Anna、Anna別唱了！妳後面、後面啊！

Anna疑惑的轉頭，發現Elsa回來了，但Elsa一點都沒看向Anna，反而...

Elsa：妳就是作者？

black曉無：呵呵，對...

Elsa轉了轉手，從空中變出一根冰棍，挑起我的下巴。

Elsa：下一次換我了！別忘記規矩二！

black曉無：好、好，沒問題... ((汗顏

Elsa"哼"的一聲，看了熊娜那色樣，直接擰了耳朵一把，把熊娜領回家了。

真是可喜可賀、可喜可賀啊！


End file.
